Episode 3: To Bot Or Not To Bot
The evil Botchangers, the Badbots, are attacking Shadow Valley's Jean Claude Van Dam and stealing all the power! Marty must stop them to save the town. Quests There are 9 quests in this episode. #Main Quest - During Shadow Valley Highs annual anti-drug rally two evil Botchangers, Gigantitron and Sunhowl, broke in. They proclaimed that they were going to steal all the towns energy to turn it into the refined drug, Powertron. You have volunteered to help quell the threat. Get to the dam and stop those robots! #Bounty Hunt - Amateur bounty hunter Bobby Jett has asked for assistance in collecting several bounties. Each bounty collected will earn money each time. #Hockey! - Ash has asked you to help her locate tickets to today's robot hockey game - tickets which have been sold out for months! #V.I.B. - Bearris and Mauly have asked for your help in bypassing the paparazzi outside of Charles Cheezer. Help them find an alternate route into the restaurant! #*Men who can be hooked up with Sarah #**Matt (Marty's handicapable friend) (A FRIEND INDEED) #**Blake (The first person you have to beat up in the Bounty Hunt Quest) (BULLY THE BULLY) #**Mr. Greenback (Store Owner standing near where Butterfly runs over the bully (wants to be paid to do it)) #**Chris Rock (A talking rock in the southeast corner of the park who has plans of one day being a famous comedian) (EVERYONE LOVES CHRIS) #**The Basketball Team (The four guys standing together in the North-East part of the park) (TEAM EFFORT) #Ben Poops - Ben is trapped in a porta potty outside of the dam. He has asked you to help him unclock the porta-potty by turning a valve inside the dam. #Power - The Badbots have messed with the power grid at the Jean Claude Van Dam. One of the Snoozers has asked you to restore it; however, if you take it completely offline you might be able to give yourself an edge in a later battle, but at what cost? #The Gift - Kevin has asked you to help him pick out a gift for Gwen. Find something you think she would like in the gift shop. #War Game - An evil super computer that is threatening to launch the world into complete nuclear chaos has contacted two engineers from the dam. They've now asked for your help in shutting the computer down. Locate the computer and stop it from destroying the world! #Blitzed - While you were distracted in the dam, HOOD forces have invaded Shadow Valley to steal the towns supply of grapes. Private Johnson has called upon you to help them eradicate the evil troops in the down. Items (Objects) There are 10 items in this episode. RcMeal boxes (Stickers) There are 16 RcMeal boxes in this episode. Vending Machines There are 3 vending machines in this episode. Areas to explore (Exploration bonuses) There are 23 exploration bonuses in this episode. Other Statistics Battles: 46 Category:Episodes